


Goodbye Love

by yikes_my_face



Series: Free! Song AU's [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Arguing, HIV/AIDS, Illness, Influences from Rent, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is running away<br/>Sousuke is dying<br/>Nagisa and Rei are fighting<br/>Seijuurou is with Sousuke<br/>Haruka is depressed<br/>And the meeting place:<br/>Makoto's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I decided after writing 'Satisfied', I liked the idea of using music from theater and using the Free! characters and mashing the two together. Yay for more angst! Basically, this is going to be like the 'Goodbye Love' from the musical 'Rent'. I suggest listening to the song while reading, if you're looking for a little more added affect of angst. Thanks for reading! For those of you who know the characters from 'Rent', here is who's who:  
> Roger: Rin  
> Mimi: Sousuke  
> Benny: Seijuurou  
> Joanne: Rei  
> Maureen: Nagisa  
> Mark: Ai  
> Collins: Haruka  
> Angel: Makoto 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Free! nor the characters and music from 'Rent'.

_Tachibana Makoto_  
_A Son, Brother, Friend, and Lover  
_ _Kind to All, Remembered by Few_

As the group stood around the gravestone, Sousuke dared a glance at Rin. "It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?" 

"It's true," Rin responded, "I'm leaving now for Santa Fe. It's true you're with this yippee scum?" he asked in return, gesturing to Seijuurou. 

"You said you'd never speak to him again." Seijuurou said to Sousuke. 

"Not now," Sousuke answered to his current lover. 

Nagisa glared at Seijuurou. "Who said you had any right in who he says things to at all?" 

"Yeah!" Rin agreed, slightly miffed. 

"Who said you should stick your nose in other people's-" Rei began saying to Nagisa, but was cut off. 

"Who said I was talking to you?" Nagisa bit at his boyfriend. 

Rei sighed. "We used have this fight each night! You'd never admit I existed!" 

Ai looked around nervously. "Calm down, everyone please," he said quietly.

Sousuke glared at Rin. "He was the same way. He was always 'Run away!', 'Hit the road!', 'Don't commit!', You're full of shit!" he shouted angrily.

"He's in denial!" Sousuke and Rei said at the same time.

"You gave and inch when I gave a mile!" Rei exclaimed to Nagisa. 

"I gave a mile!" Sousuke yelled at Rin.

"Gave a mile to who?" Rin snarked.

"Come on guys, chill!" Ai and Seijuurou tried to pipe in.

"I'd be willing to die for a taste of what Makoto had! Someone to live for, unafraid to say 'I love you!'" Rei and Sousuke concluded, Nagisa glaring angrily at Rei. 

Rin shook his head. "All your words are nice Sousuke, but love's not a three way street! You'll never share real love until you love yourself! I should know!"

Sousuke was about to respond when Haruka's voice was heard.

"You all said you'd be cool today, so please, for my sake."

The others looked slightly apologetic to Haruka, but he continued anyway.

"I can't believe he's gone..." He whispered. "I can't believe you're going," he said to Rin, "I can't believe this family must die.

"Makoto helped us believe in love. I can't believe you disagree."

"I can't believe this is goodbye..." Everyone whispered.

Everyone dispersed slightly, taking a moment to collect themselves. Ai approached Rin. "I heard they have great restaurants out west, some of the best," he began softly.   

"How could he," Rin whispered. 

"How could you let him go?" was Ai's response. 

"You just don't know." Rin bit back. He sighed. "How could we loose Makoto..." 

"Maybe you'll see why once you've stopped escaping you're pain! Maybe now, if you just try, Makoto's death won't be in vain!" Ai tried to reason. 

"His death is in vain!" Rin shouted. 

"Are you insane? There's so much to care about! There's me, there's Sousuke!" Ai whispered, eyes wide. 

"Sousuke's got his baggage too." Rin brushed off. 

"So do you." Ai cut Rin off.

Rin was becoming more angry by the minute. "Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do?" 

"A friend," Ai insisted. 

"No, who, Ai, are you?" Rin said. "They say "Ai has got his work", they say "Ai lives for his work", and "Ai's in love with his work." Ai hides in his work." 

"From what?" Ai asked shakily. 

"From facing your failure, from facing your loneliness, from facing the fact you live a lie-" Ai tried to cut him off, but Rin stopped him. "Yes, you live a lie! Tell you why:

"You're always preaching not to be numb, when that's how you thrive! You pretend to create and observe, when you detach from feeling alive!" 

Ai frowned. "Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive!" he spat. 

"Poor baby!" Rin snarled sarcastically. 

Ai ignored it. "Sousuke still loves you, are you really jealous? Or afraid that Sousuke's weak?" 

"Sousuke did look pale," Rin spoke softly.

"Sousuke's gotten thin. Sousuke's running out of time, and you're running out the door!" Ai said desperately.

"No more!" Rin shouted. He looked at his watch. "I've gotta go." 

"Hey!" Ai shouted, "For someone who's always been let down, who's running out of town?" 

"For someone who longs for a community of his own, who's with his camera, alone?" Rin said sarcastically. He sighed, looking tiredly at Ai. "I'll call." He looked at the browning leaves. "I hate the fall." 

Rin turned, and was faced with Sousuke. "You heard?" He asked softly. 

"Every word." Sousuke confirmed. "You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees, you don't wan't to watch me die, so I just came to say goodbye, love. Goodbye, love."

Rin said nothing. He just walked away.

Seijuurou tried to lay a gentle hand on Sousuke's shoulder, but Sousuke shook him off. "Please don't touch me, understand, I'm scared. I need to go away..."

"I know a place; A clinic," Ai said softly.

"A rehab?" Seijuurou suggested.

"Maybe... Could you?" Sousuke said, looking sadly at Seijuurou.

"I'll pay." the redhead confirmed.

Sousuke looked at Rin's slowly disappearing figure. "Goodbye love," he whispered. "Hello, disease..." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sadness. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
